I'm Jealous
by kyuna minnie
Summary: Tahukah kau Hyung, lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan sakit ini Hyung, aku benar-benar terluka. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, kau jahat hyung. Apakah Namja itu lebih dariku, lihatlah aku sedikit saja Hyung, rasakan cintaku hyung, kenali hatiku, aku mohon. Jo Twins*


**Title : I'm Jealous**

**Pairing : Jo Twins**

**Genre : Hurt Maybe**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik orang tuanya dan punya Tuhan, Author cuma minjem nama mereka.**

**Warning : Typo(s), YAOI, abal-abalan, gaje, aneh, bikin bosan, dsbg.**

**Summary: Tahukah kau Hyung, lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan sakit ini Hyung, aku benar-benar terluka. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, kau jahat hyung. Apakah Namja itu lebih dariku, lihatlah aku sedikit saja Hyung, rasakan cintaku hyung, kenali hatiku, aku mohon. Jo Twins***

**Annyeong, kali ini author bikin Drabble fic Jo Twins, Fic ini juga termasuk songfic karena author memasukkan lagu Sandy cemburu.**

**Selamat Membaca...**

**_Ku lelah terus mencari seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu_**

"Kwangie, aku bosan dengan hidup ini" tiba-tiba Youngmin duduk disampingku saat aku sedang menonton acara TV favoritku.

"memangnya kenapa Hyung?" tanyaku sambil mematikan televisi agar aku lebih fokus mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Aku memang selalu mendengarkan dia karena aku mencintainya, tidak ingin membuat dia merasa terabaikan.

"aku ingin ada orang yang selalu ada untukku, saat aku senang, saat aku sedih aku ingin ada seseorang itu." Ucapnya padaku yang masih mendengarkan perkataannya.

"baiklah nanti akan aku carikan seseorang yang Hyung mau." Janjiku padanya, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mencarikan seseorang itu, karena bagiku aku sudah cukup berada di dekatnya selama ini. aku yakin dia akan menyadari hal itu.

"benarkah?" ucapnya ceria.

"iya hyung, aku janji."

**_Ku ingin hubungan lebih yang kau rasakan padanya kuinginkan juga _**

"Kwangie, ternyata Minwoo itu sangat manis ya?" u capnya saat kami sedang sarapan pagi di rumah sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Jujur nasi yang ada di mulutku hampir saja tersembur keluar, aku kaget mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"benarkah hyung?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"iya, apalagi saat dia tersenyum, haaaa membuat jantungku berdetak kencang." Dia tersenyum bahagia, sepertinya Minwoo sangat spesial dimatanya.

"lalu apa bedanya jika kau melihatku tersenyum." Tanyaku padanya.

"tentu saja berbeda, kau itu dongsaengku, jadi tidak berpengaruh apa-apa jika aku melihat senyummu." Jelasnya padaku yang berhasil membuatku terdiam.

"oh, hehe begitu ya hyung"

"ne, Kwangie, apa aku jatuh cinta pada Minwoo." Ucapan itu membuat dadaku sakit, seakan seribu jarum menusuk jantungku saat ini.

"mungkin saja Hyung, aku juga tidak tahu." Aku kembali terdiam menahan butiran kristal yang hampir meleleh di mataku.

**_Ku cemburu bila kau dengannya _**

**_Ku cemburu karena kau adalah sebagian dari hatiku_**

Tahu kah kau Hyung, aku terluka melihat kau bersama dengannya, aku ingin sekali saja kau menganggapku ada di sisimu. Aku benci melihatmu bersama dengannya. Aku mohon mengertilah sejenak saja Hyung, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

**_Lamanya kesetiaanku menjadi pendengarmu dan penjaga hatimu_**

"kwangie, kau tahu hari ini Minwoo mengajakku jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang." Lagi-lagi disela-sela aku sedang menonton acara TV favoritku Youngmin mengajakku berbicara.

"apa menyenangkan Hyung?" tanyaku pada Youngmin.

"tentu saja Kwangie, disana aku melihat burung merak, panda, lalu ada juga kukang, terus ada banyak binatang yang belum aku lihat selama ini kwangie. Waahh sangat menyenangkan. Ya! Kwangie kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan hyungmu ini berbicara." Dia mempoutkan bibirnya menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

"aku mendengarkanmu hyung, selau mendengarkanmu." Ucapku padanya, ya aku selalu mendengarkannya. Tak peduli sesakit apapun yang aku dengar yang terpenting adalah membuat dia bahagia.

"terimakasih sudah mendengarkan curhatanku Kwangie, aku menyayangimu."

"aku juga hyung."

**_Ku cemburu karena kau adalah sebagian dari hatiku_**

Tahukah kau Hyung, lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan sakit ini Hyung, aku benar-benar terluka. Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya, kau jahat hyung. Apakah Namja itu lebih dariku, lihatlah aku sedikit saja Hyung, rasakan cintaku hyung, kenali hatiku, aku mohon.

**_Tahukah kau, aku menderita demi cinta _**

**_Ku cemburu bila kau dengannya _**

"kau tahu Hyung, selama ini aku mencintaimu lebih dari saudaraku, tapi kau tak pernah memandangku sedikit saja." Teriakku pada Youngmin yang saat itu sedang memandangi foto Minwoo. Ku tarik tubuhnya hingga menempel ke dinding kamarku.

"tapi Kwangie kita ini saudara tidak sepantasnya kau mencintai aku." Ucapnya dengar nada penuh ketakutan.

"kenyataannya aku mencintaimu dan tidak mampu melupakan rasa ini Hyung, aku cemburu melihat kau bersama Namja yang bernama Minwoo itu. Aku teluka Hyung, mengertilah Hyung." Butiran kristal yang sedari kutahan akhirnya meleleh membasahi pipiku.

"tidak Kwangie, tidak, ini tidak benar Kwangie, ini salah. Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Ujar Youngmin seperti tidak mempercayai ucapanku.

"tapi aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung." Kaki yang sedar tadi menopang tubuhku akhirnya lemas tak berdaya, membuat tubuhku jatuh ke lantai.

"maafkan aku Kwangie, aku tidak bisa." Dia meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku yang sedang menangisi kebodohanku sendiri yang mencintai Hyung kandungku.

"Hyung.."

**_Ku cemburu bila kau dengannya dan aku harus melihatnya_**

**_Ku cemburu karna kau adalah sebagian dari hatiku _**

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, aku melihatmu bersamanya, aku sangat iri pada Namja itu yang mampu meluluhkan dan merebut hatimu. Aku menyerah Hyung, aku tahu kau tidak akan mungkin mencintaiku, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai saudaramu. Percuma aku mencintaimu sebagai Jo Youngmin sedangkan kau tidak mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Aku tidak bisa hidup begini, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan melihat kau bersamanya, lebi baik aku mati saja Hyung. Biar sungai Han ini jadi saksi kematianku dan menjadi saksi cintaku padamu yang tidak akan punah oleh Waktu. Selamat tinggal Hyung, saranghae Jo Youngmin.

**End~**

**RnR Please,**

**Akhirnya author bisa bikin Drabble Fic juga setelah lama dengan niat dan keyakinan yang baru kesampaian sekarang. Mohon bagi reader untuk reviewnya, karena review para reader sangat penting bagi author.**

**Gomawo.. ^^**


End file.
